


kill your mind

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know

"He's not real."

 

The brown haired boy looked down at his feet. 

 

"But-" 

 

"No buts. He isn't real!"

 

The boy looked at the green haired boy next to him with a pained expression. 

 

The green haired boy just smiled at him sadly. 

 

That was the last time he had seen the green haired boy.


End file.
